


A Week We Leave

by markrupok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Café owner Doyoung, Coffee Shops, Costumer Yuta, Doyu, Fluff, Help me tag this, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markrupok/pseuds/markrupok
Summary: where yuta always come to this café to lift his mood up whenever he's grumpy, receiving notes from his napkins and tissues with written letters because café owner doyoung always want to keep his costumers happy.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Week We Leave

what am i even doing here? that was me. i am yuta but most people call me grumpy man. i don't know too, why would they ever call me that way? i mean i'm good looking, i am also smart and witty and they would name me such thing? well ofcourse, it was all from donghyuck. that kid, i swear he'll get in big trouble one day.

here i am again, at the very same coffee shop i always come here whenever i feel not okay. when was i ever okay anyway? i sighed, i don't know for how many times already. this... this place is unfamiliar but it feels like home. it feels so good but i've never been here, not atleast long time ago.

the place smells coffee, it's not vintage but everything is brown and green. several plants makes it look fresh and the brick like wall is adding more texture to the place. it's like i'm on a cloud here, like this was my safe place. while i'm here, all alone at the farthest corner table, a one seater round table, with a little bit of tissues infront of me.

“smile, you deserve to be happy!” was written on the tissue. it was hand written, i assume. the blots and ghosts of pens at the back of the thin sheet material plus the awful handwriting. i raised my hand, calling out a waiter. this is a self service café but i always love to let the waiter come to me.

“this note is ridiculous! change my tissues!” and the waiter immediately did what i wanted. why? do i look that scary? do i look like i'm about to eat him? truth is, i just want to see who did such. maybe it was from the past costumer or maybe one of the staffs but this isn't i'm sure. why would the café do such thing? it's ugly and ruining the whole theme.

as soon as it was replaced, my jaw fell, reading the next quote written by the very same handwriting, “it's okay to have a bad day! tomorrow will be great, and the other would be greater!” i've never felt so awful since then. i am offended, why would the staff change it and put another one with another note! i scoffed, taking my phone but as soon as i see my reflection, i scream in horror seeing myself smiling.

i know everyone is looking at me right now. i don't care. but why would i smile, why am i smiling and why am i scared to smile? maybe because i don't have any reasons to smile but i'm smiling? this is weird. this is terrifying. maybe i should go for a check up? maybe i need to go now and find a psychiatrist or anyone professional in general. i cleared my throat, feeling something is blocking it. roaming my eyes around, i see how people quickly looks away, was i that scary? i just want help.

maybe i really need some help, letting out a deep breath, i dialed my phone to call my friend johnny. maybe he could pick up unlike the last time right? and he did! “joh—” then he ends the call right away. i was never been disrespected my whole life. eyes widened, i look at my phone, unbelievable! how could he do that to me!

i roll my eyes, calling another person on my head. who else would it be? ofcourse taeyong. i'm just hoping he's not with jaehyun right now, “tae—" but my words were cut of by some... unethical and disgusting sounds. i groan once again ending the call. it's sunday for pete's sake why can't they stay holy even just for a day? i hate couples.

i bury my face againts my palm, hearing some sounds of a porcelains, probably a plate or a cup but i didn't mind it. i guess they have their own lives? my friends ofcourse have. i don't know for how much time i've let out a deep breath and sighs. i want to clear my head, taking the coffee cup next to me, i sip on it, startled on how hot it was. 

“the fuck!” i exclaimed then i heard a small chuckles from infront of me, looking up, i saw a man on his white button down, looking at me with a smile, and for the second time, i jumped on my seat, screaming a little.

“w-who are you?!” i was shaking, my widened eyes are and so as the finger i'm pointing at him. 

“hi! i am doyoung!” he introduced himself, smiling widely then he reaches for my hand, showing his asking for a handshake.

i gulp. this man infront of me is foreign to my eyes, he seems familiar too, but i've never seen him in my whole life. i don't know why but i'm scared. maybe because there is literally a stranger infront of me, trying to befriend me. well, ofcourse i'm that handsome, that someone like him actually approached me and try to at least make friends.

“i-i am yuta.” i ofcourse, i introduced myself too, it would be a shame if this angel infront of me won't know my name, though i don't know the reason behind my stuttering.

“i am the owner of this café,” said doyoung on the middle of our handshake, making me frozen on my spot. i blink twice, trice and even five times. this man is the owner of this café? isn't he too young to be one?

he chuckles, taking back his hand that made me bite my lower lip, i could've touch him more. “i get that reaction alot. people say i should explore more because i an too young to have something to manage but i like this anyway.” he explained with a smile.

am i dreaming? because where am i? heaven? this person infront of me feels so perfect. “i like writing notes on the tissue papers.” he said suddenly, looking at the tissue infront of me.

“i figured you have a bad day.” he said once again.

now i remember... this place is familiar because i've been here. i'm always here. right before i go to my work and right after. just to see this man, this angel infront of me. i figured he's sweet, he likes cheering people up, specially whenever i feel like i'm not in the mood. he just brighten up my day.

“you know this is my first time seeing you. were you ever my costumer since then?” because i'm always here at the far corner, afraid of people and maybe afraid to be approached. 

i nod, smiling then i stood up,“i need to go.” this is not where i belong. this is not my place. i smiled to doyoung, this wouldn't be the last. i know one day i will come back to him again.

just like how i did before.

just like whenever i forget about myself and my past.

they say it's because i used to overwork myself. every week, i forget the things about me, about what i did and about what matters. this is something peculiar, they say. i don't know how did i remember about the place but maybe it's because of doyoung.

i know since then, i used to like him. my heart has been hammering hard by just seeing him. was he the reason why i remember few of things i did the last week, and another week, or another? is he finally my savior? that one day i can finally wake up, knowing what i did the last days.

what am i doing here? i'm grumpy again, i can't remember what i did last week. i can't feel myself, all that i know is i'm mad. and yes, donghyuck can also be one of the reasons why i feel awful again. sitting at the farthest corner of the coffee shop, i saw the tissue infront of me with a written words, “i miss you.” it's ridiculous! why do i have to see this kind of thing early in the morning?!

i raised my hand, calling for a waiter. i know this is a self service café but i know i am special. i like how waiters here come to me just like this one. a man on his button down, smiling widely at me then he said, “hi i am doyoung, what seems to be the problem sir?”

it feels familiar. oddly familiar. I it hurts. so bad. knowing i will forget about this too, the following week. just like i did last week. just like i wake up from a dream but this? it is a reality. that i always forget. i always come to this very same café whenever i feel grumpy just to make me remember the same pain i have. i love it.


End file.
